Hew World High School
by mary d ace
Summary: ace and ann finally get adopted, with their new family and the whiterbeard family there, everything looks fine but is it. read to fined out. ps this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

New world high school

BY MARY D ACE

I don't own any characters except my own.

Annxkiller, acexmarco, luffyxoc, lawxkidd

**Chapter one**

**East blue **

_The trees were a blur as I ran to find my sister. I looked over my shoulder to see the monster that was on my heal. It was huge and as black as the night sky, its eyes as red as the blood running down its mouth. The things legs were broken with bone sticking out in every direction; only it keeps running after me. The claws on both its feet and hands were silver with the blood it's drawn for the wounds I and ann. have received. _

_Then out of the corner of my eye i saw a blue bird made of flames. it came out of nowhere in an attempt to save me, but I still couldn't fine ann. If only she would show I thought as I watch to fight between the demon and the bird. But the monster soon was able to take the flaming bird down. The bird started to change into a person. But I screamed in an attempt to alter someone to my problem before I could see who it was. As I turn to run I saw Ann, comes towards me, allowing me to see her wounds. She was still too far way to see the full extent of her wounds. That's when she called my name; it was soft at the start but soon gained volume. _

That's when I felt the water hit my face. I jump at the coldness of it, and by jumping I fell to the floor with someone under me. They were small in comparison to me and they were lightly tapping at my upper arm.

"Umm... Ace can you move off of me. I kind of … can't breathe." After that was said I looked under me to see my sister Ann.

"Sorry Ann I didn't know. Sorry." I said as I stood and reach down to help her up. As she graded my hand to get up she said

"Yeah it's ok. I was just starting to worry when you screamed, and call my name. Bad dream!"

"Yeah I just don't know why I keep having them."

"Same here." She stated with a face of fear thought her voice didn't give anything away.

I opened my mouth to ask what she meant and what her dreams where about. But that's when the door opened and a startled Marco came in. Marco was the second in charge of the orphanage me and my sister lived in. the orphanage was in the east blue of the new world often known as east blue two, as there were two of them east blue new world and east blue grand line.

We lived in the orphanage from the time we were babies. Are parents were famous assassins for the organization king pirate, which was run under our father. They were both killed in a fight between the organization and the military.

"Are you two ok. I heard one of you scream." That was what interrupted my thoughts of the past.

"Yeah were fine. I just decided to jump on ace in his sleep. Guess I scared him too much." Ann said as she laughs. We have never told pops or the family anything of our dreams.

"And what was with the water that's all over the floor." Marco said, he was always so keen with his senses. We could never get away with anything even if he was up stairs and us down.

"I tossed water at her for jumping on me. And sis you didn't scare me you just caught me off guard. Little brat."

"Is that so? And where did the water come from, because I just check on you two about ten minutes ago and there was no water in the room. Plus you would have to get a glass from the kitchen which you would have had to pass me and I see no glass on the floor just a toothbrush holder." Marco was very good at analyzing the scene.

"Well I uhh… thought it would be more fun. I mean ummm… you know jump splash thing." This time her laugh was one of a person trying to lie there way out of something. And Marco didn't fall for it at all.

"Ann you know what."

"What" she asked with excitement, all while forgetting the problem we were in.

"You are a very bad liar." He said as he tapped her on her nose.

Ann absolutely hated when people did that as a result she pouted like a normal four year old would. this was the only way people could tell me and her apart. only the people in the family orphinage would be able for the fact that pop's was the one that named us the day he found us. me and ann are twins and that is why i often get called ann from people outside of are home.

"well your boring, and old." and with that ann stomped out of the room. after ann left i turned to look at marco to see his face, he looked so confused at what just happened. ann had never reacted that way before and for that reason i ran after her.

"hey... hey ann whats going on. god damn it wait up, i just want to help."

after ann heard that she stopped or so i i caught up to her i realized the shaking wasn't from running but was really from her coughing.

"a.. ann are you ok?"

"a..ace ..cff.. i .. i can't bre.." and with that she fall to the floor.

"ann" i screamed to the point you think the died would hear. i ran up to her and fall to my knees, she was shacking like a leaf in the wind. i lifted her into my arms and cradled her, she was so pale, and you could hear her struggling to breath.

i hear foot steps rushing towards us, i knew it was the middle of the night and the kids were suppose to be in bed. as the family rushed up the doors to the other bedroom were opening for the othere kids.

"yawn. whats going on?" a kid asked

"hey why is ann sleeping in the hall?" this came from one of ann's only othere friend. she was walking up toward us when marco spoke.

"everthing is ok back to bed."

"but why did ace scream."

"you mean why did he scream like a girl." before anyone knew what happened i punch the bastard down the hall.

"shut the fuck up or i'll kill you."

"ace" my name came in the from of a boom just as thatch came to hold me back. most of the adults of the family knew that i had a bad temper.

"everyone to bed. marco carry ann to the infurmery and thatch you carry ace."

"yes pop's" they all said at once.

**well thats this chapter i try and update the next. sorry for the confusen. please review so i know how i'm doing. also check out my new story/ poetry thing i'm doing for the characters of the whitebeard pirates called the "father". well see ya:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**hey heres chapter two. **

**i don't own one piece if i did thatch, ace, and pop's would be alive.**

* * *

**marco pov**

**just a second after ace screamd**

when i heard ace scream i ran out to see what was wrong. i was expesionaly worried for ann, the way she ran out and just her reaction in general was not like her. i just got up to ace when pop's and the family reach the tops of the stairs. as i got closer i saw ace holding ann in his lap. the kids were coming out of there rooms, and started to ask questions as to what was going on. pop's tryed to get them to return to bed but of course as being kids they just continued to ask and one decided to insult ace. as the one that deals with ace and ann's reactions i know that ace would not react well. that was only proven when ace punched the kid that insulted him. after that pop's ordered the kids back to bed and for me and thatch to carry ann and ace to the infermary.

* * *

**outside the infermary**

tick...tick...tick was all i heard for the clock outside the infermary doors. marco,thatch,pops,and me were waiting for one of the nurses to come out or if any the doctor. thatch was standing next to me to make sure i was not going to do anything stupid. but i thought it was just stupid for him to stand there. i had been tied tight to the chair, but not to the point that it hurt. no what hurt was that my sister was in the infermary for some unknow reason.

ann has been in there for half an hour, even though i was out for a good 15 minutes thanks to that jackass doctor that jad me with a needle of sleep shit. i swear when i know ann's ok and i'm out of this ropes that doc is going to meet both my damn fist. all we've heard are the nurses muffled orders. i just wish i knew what was wrong with ann. she's my sister, why wouldn't she tell me she was sick. no not sick, not the way she passed out and the way the nurses and marco reacted. damn...damn...damn what was wrong, why didn't i knowest anything wrong till it was to late. i'm supposed to be her big brouther and still i couldn't stop this.

* * *

**inside the infermary - doctor and nurse**

it had been and hour and a half, but we had finaly got little ann stabelized. when she first came in her heart had stopped and she wasn't breathing. we had to intabate her as well as resesutate her three times. as we worked on getting her stabelized we also found the cause of the problem. we found out that ann was born with a whole in her heart thats on the muscle inside that sepperates the two chambers.

"doctor, mr. newgate is woundering how its going?"

"tell him we have just finished but i will need to speak to them before anyone can come in to see her. and that includes ace."

"yes doctor."

i wounder to myself, why hadn't i knowest this problem before now? ann was alwas so active, she never showed any signs of something so life threatening. but she was also very good at hidding pain in front of people. now that i know though i need to find out how long she has been dealing with the pain and the just this in general. because if she has dealt with it for to long she may have cause herself unintensional heart damage.

as i headed over to the sink to wash up the head nurse of everyone but mores for pop's came in.

"mr. newgate says that they will be waiting in he office."

"very well i shall head their after i finish washing up and clean the area."

"doc, you should just go. i will clean up and watch ann. i really think that if marco and ace have to wait any longer they'll skin someone."

"how is ace?"

"worried and as he said "just tell that fucken doctor to save ann and get out here so i can kill him.""

i let out a breath of air, not because of what ace said but just from all the work. but in the end i took the nurse's advice and went starght to pop's office.

* * *

**whitebeard's office**

i seat on the couch with my knees to my chest, as i waited on the couch marco, thatch, and pop's were talking at the desk. i wasn't really lisenting to what they say, i just wanted to see my sister, to know she's fine and wouldn't leave, that i wouldn't be alone. i was pulled from my thoughts as i felt a hand come down on my shoulder, i look up to see marco.

"ace how are you doing? you haven't said anything in a while." i just stared up at his ocean blue eyes. the rime of water the lined the bottom of his eyes the worrie quiver in his puple. his vioce shaked and i could tell he was close to tears. marco was always like a big brouther/father, he was there when ann and i cry and need a shoulder.

as i thought about all this i didn't knowest the lonely tear that sliped from my eye. i don't know what compald me to but the next thing i know i was rapped in marco's arms crying. i let all the worry, the dread, the fear all go in the tears.

"marcooo... i can't lose ann. i don't want to be alone. i don't want to lose her. marco i am soo scared."

"don't worry ace, she'll be fine. everything will be fine." i only knowested then that marco was crying just as hard as me.

thatch came over and wrapped his arms around both of us. for what felt like hours but probley was only ten minutes we just stood there like that. after the tears dryed out i fell asleep in marcos arms feel like some of the worry drifingt off me as i drift off in to sleep.

* * *

**whitebeards office- marco**

i took a seat on the couch with ace in my arms. looking down at him as he sleeps, ace looked so peacefull in his sleep, much better then before. thatch came over and seat down, as pop's moves over to his chair across from us.

"i have never seen ace cry before. he must be over his head in stress."

"this is only the second time i have ever seen ace cry in front of people." i said, thatch looks at me in confusion. i understood why though, ace and ann never cried in front of people. they never wanted to look weak or looked down upon. i was one of the very few that were trusted in their eyes that they felt they could cry in front of. pop's, me and for some wierd reason izo as well.

"i think it would be wise if one of us stays with ace at all times in till things get better. and i think marco you should be the one sence you are trusted and more close then others are."

"of course pop's, but what about my work. i know that you run the high school as well as the middle school that most of us work at, but i think it will be hard to find a substitute." i know that ace and maybe ann would need one of us but i haven't the time to type up a plan for a sub. i also know that izo had part of the day off.

"i know, that is why when you go to teach ace will be with me. i only have two meeting and it won't be a problem for him to be there. i don't want him to be alone for a while." just as pop's finished there was a knock at the door. pop's called for the person to come in. just as that was said, in came the doctor,he look tierd. he came in, closed the door, and took a seat on the lazy boy chair next to pops.

pop's office was full of lazy boy furnicher. he thought that sence the name was lazy boy that they must be very confortable. that is in till we said it was just a brand name. but in the end it turned out they were confortable. the colors were mostly browns and creme color.

"so son how is little ann? and what is wrong with her?" pop's had a sad tone to his voice, but when something was wrong with his kids he went into father protection mode.

"pop's ann has ... well she was born with a heart problem." you could see that the doc was trying to world things right, and that always means that its probley worst then we first thought.

"doc, can we see ann, and should we wake ace?"

"no don't wake ace, and pop's you are correct that ace needs to stay with someone for a while." "and no one can see ann in till tomorrow. what she has is very life threatning, and in till i find out how long she's been dealling with this and how much damage is done."

"what do you mean "damage"? doc just what does ann have." i was starting to get annoyed for some reason and everyone in the room could tell. "sorry i'm just worrried and the way your wording things its just makeing it worse."

"it ok marco i understand. but i don't think you'll like what i have to say. ... so to put it straight out there, ann has a hole inbetween the chambers of her heart. that is cuasing her organs to get less oxygen the normal. the coughing from earlier was caused from her lungs working to hard. and because i don't know how long she has been dealing with it she may have only caused herself more heart damage then meant." the doc gave us time to let that settle in.

"ann... don't ... yawn go." ace was talking in his sleep. i was just hoping he won't have any night terrors. i watched him as he shifted in my arms. i always thought of ace as not only my brother but like a son.

" theres more."

" what do you mean more, more then a hole in her heart."

"she's on a intabator for breathing, and a heart monitor, not only because of the hole but ... becuse her heart stop three time the whole time we were working on her."

"son will ann live and be alright."

"pop's the percentage of ann living is at least 50%. and i don't know what kind or just how much damage was done to her brain, when her heart stop thoughs three times. only time will tell."

we just look at the sleeping ace in my lap. how would he react to this once he woke up. i would the family deal with something like this. ace and ann had been part of the family sence they were found on are front steps. even if they got adpoted they would always be part of the whitebeard family. i don't think any of us could handle losing ann but ace would be worse then any. how ... how could we not have seen. how could we let this happen. how god damn it. **HOWWW.**

* * *

**so yeah kind of a sad chapteder and the next few will be but then it will get better. so sorrrrry for the long wait. hope you liked in all. please review i like to know what you all think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**this story is on hold for the time being. **

**sorry and thank you for your understanding.**

**mary d ace**


End file.
